


The Mushroom on Pizza Debate

by Tacosaretasty1989



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaretasty1989/pseuds/Tacosaretasty1989
Summary: When Waverly is home alone during a sweltering summer night, she gets an unexpected visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it. I took inspiration from a response at one of the DragonCon panels. There was a debate about whether mushrooms belong on pizza. I agree with Dom...mushrooms on everything. 
> 
> Any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome.

It was an uncomfortably hot midsummer night in Purgatory. Waverly sat on her oversized couch in a dark grey negligee, brunette hair tossed up in a messy bun and had delicate reading glasses framing her face. She held a pen to her slightly agape mouth, as she read a case file positioned on the coffee table and used her other hand to fan herself with the stack of papers Dolls gave her to translate for BBD. The evening air was stifling and she was trying to combat any discomfort the heat caused. She put down the papers with a sigh and reached for her large glass of iced tea. As she took a sip, condensation from the bottom of the glass fell onto her collarbone, mixing with her balmy olive skin. As she was getting ready to turn on the television for a much needed break, she heard a firm, steady knock on her door. Wynonna was out following a lead and she wasn't expected to be home for hours. With eyebrows raised in confusion, Waverly sauntered over to the door.

Waverly was overcome by her senses when she opened the door to see a tall, slender, beautiful redhead with porcelain skin standing in front of her. She smiled at Waverly, exposing the biggest dimples the brunette had ever seen. A delicious smell was invading Waverly's nostrils, so she broke her silent gaze with the redhead and looked down to see a few pizza boxes in the other woman's hands. Her face tightened up in confusion as the taller woman started to speak.

"Hi. I have a pizza delivery for a...Welcome Earp...?" The redhead read the receipt, lips curling and dimples showing as she looked from the receipt to meet the shorter woman's eyes.

Waverly let out a sigh. This prank stunk of Wynonna. Rolling her eyes before smiling sweetly back at the delivery driver, "Damnit, my sister always takes her pranks too far. Does one of the pizzas at least have mushrooms?" 

The taller woman's nose crinkled in disgust as she shook her head yes. "There's some mushrooms on the veggie delight pizza. I seriously don't know how people can eat pizza with mushrooms."

"Ugh, it's only the best combination ever....Nicole!" Waverly rebutted after scanning the taller woman for her name tag.

"You must have that confused with pineapple. Pineapple on pizza is the best. The perfect balance of savory and sweet. And it's Haught." Nicole said while gazing up and down Waverly's scantily clad body.

"What's that?" Waverly asked with a slight smirk. She crossed her arms and a rose blush appeared on her cheeks as she caught Nicole checking her out.

"Ugh-" Nicole shook her head and offered her hand out to Waverly. "Sorry, uh, that's my name, Haught. Nicole Haught. I guess the pizza's hot too, but not Haught- er it's hot--"

"I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp...not Welcome..." Waverly interrupted to help slow down Nicole's rambling.

Waverly smiled and dipped her head down. Those dimples were just the cutest and she needed to look away from them before she became completely unraveled. She lingered with Nicole's soft but strong hand in hers a little too long.

Once they pulled away from the handshake Waverly broke the news. "I'm sorry, but I didn't order the pizza. It must've been a stupid prank from my shit ticket of a sister. She does stuff like this all the time." Waverly glanced down at Nicole's lips. They were full and looked extremely soft. She got lost for a second thinking what it might be like to kiss the woman in front of her. Nicole cleared her throat and brought Waverly back to her train of thought. "Sorry." She lifted her head so she was looking into Nicole's chocolate brown eyes. "I don't have any money to pay for the pizza." 

"Ah, I should've known it was a prank. What kind of name is 'Welcome' anyway? I guess I'll take them back to the shop." Nicole let out a small deflated laugh.

Waverly chuckled and caught herself staring at Nicole's lips again. She bit her own trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay.   
"Hey," Waverly grabbed Nicole's forearm as she started to turn to go back to her car. "If you leave the veggie delight pizza, I could figure out a way to pay for it." Waverly's eyes bounced back and forth from Nicole's full eyes and her lips, her hand softly stroking Nicole's forearm.

"Oh yeah?" The taller woman's eyebrows raised at the insinuation. "What do you have in mind?" Nicole cockily smirked as she propped her left arm on the door frame. 

Before she could say anything else, Waverly lunged at Nicole, standing on her tiptoes, wrapping the fingers of her left hand in the incredibly soft red hair that met at the nape of Nicole's neck while the other bunched together a fistful of her t-shirt.

Nicole leaned into the kiss, following Waverly inside the house. She set the pizzas down on the table by the door before wrapping her arms around the petite woman's waist. Nicole was impressed by the brazenness of the woman in front of her, but mostly, she was even more impressed by how aroused she was after kissing her for just a few seconds. "This is happening? This is wild!"

"Do you have anymore deliveries to make?" Waverly asked while working her tongue down Nicole's neck, nipping right above the collar of her shirt.

Nicole let out a low pitched gasp as Waverly's teeth made contact with her skin. Trying to stream together a coherent sentence, Nicole shook her head. "No. This was the--the last stop of my shift." She moaned.

"Good." Waverly withdrew from Nicole's neck to look her in the eyes. "Because I plan on keeping you here until that pizza is paid for in full. That is, if it's ok with you." Waverly winked and gave her best seductive smile. 

Nicole nodded and leaned into Waverly, giving the smaller woman the green light. Waverly caught Nicole's mouth with hers, skimming her tongue around Nicole's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Once Nicole opened her mouth to let Waverly's tongue in, she felt the I brunette unclasp her belt. She had the leather strap out of Nicole's belt loops in one fell swoop. 

Nicole, feeling brave, decided to test the waters herself and planted her hands on Waverly's ample ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. Waverly moaned at the contact. She loved how this woman's hands felt on her body. She loved how magnetic Nicole seemed to her.

Waverly broke their kiss long enough to pull Nicole's t-shirt over her head leaving a mess of untamed red hair ruffled by the removal. They crashed back into each other as Waverly ran her hands up and down Nicole's taut abs. Nicole's hands shifted down to the back of Waverly's thighs, hoisting the smaller woman up onto her hips. Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around the taller woman, pulling her hot, radiating sex to Nicole's lower stomach. Nicole started to work her way to the couch, letting Waverly's head down on the armrest with the utmost care. Waverly's heart fluttered to see the gentleness that Nicole was displaying, even in the most passionate of moments. Nicole placed her denim clad thigh in between Waverly's legs and rocked into the smaller girl as she kissed up and down her neck, nipping every once in awhile to draw out short, hitched moans from the shorter woman. 

"No, no, no, no..." Waverly shook her head as Nicole stopped at the two letter word. 

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I kind of got carried away." Nicole reasoned while grasping the back of her neck with her right hand and changing her position on the couch so she is now facing the tv with her feet planted on the floor. 

"No, Nicole, that was-" Waverly, gasped to catch her breath, "that was amazing and I'd love to see where it would've lead to, but I owe you for the pizza, not the other way around." She lifted her eyebrows and gave the redhead a flash of her pearly white teeth as she positioned herself between Nicole's legs, knees touching the cold hardwood floor. 

Waverly finishes what she started earlier and pulls Nicole's pants down, using her teeth to help pull them down revealing Nicole's black hipster panties with her arousal soaking through. 

"Damn." Waverly ghosted her fingers over the outside of Nicole's panties, leaning in to give Nicole's covered center a soft kiss. Nicole let out a high pitched gasp at the contact. Waverly slowly worked her way up Nicole's body with her tongue, leaving little bites on both of Nicole's hipbones. As she worked her way up Nicole's chest, she looked up at the dark eyes gazing down on her as she reached around Nicole's back and unhooked the matching black bra, abandoning the garment on the floor beside her. 

"Fuck." Nicole managed to whisper when Waverly's mouth took her left nipple captive. Waverly was swirling it around on her tongue, until it pebbled. Releasing it with a pop, she started to caress the wet nipple in between her fingers while her mouth worked its way to the right, giving the same amount of attention. 

As Waverly released Nicole's other nipple with a slight graze of teeth, she worked her way up to Nicole's earlobe, tugging it between her teeth, eyes never losing contact. "Tell me, Haught-stuff, what do you want me to do to you?"

Nicole let out a fleeting nervous chuckle. She was out of breath and so turned on by the brave woman next to her, she turned her head and captured Waverly's lips with hers, pulling Waverly on top of her to straddle her hips. Nicole's hands worked their way up and down Waverly's sides, riding the negligee up the smaller woman's frame. "First, I want this off." Nicole responded as she pressed her forehead to Waverly's. 

Waverly lifted up her arms and Nicole effortlessly removed the fabric, leaving Waverly in only a black lace thong. Nicole marveled over the smaller girl's abs, running her fingers in and out of the crevices. "What the hell?! Are you photoshopped? This is totally not fair!" Waverly let out a giggle and closed her mouth around Nicole's to shut her up. 

Waverly slowly licked up Nicole's jaw and captured her earlobe in between her teeth again. "I'm going to fuck you until you cum in my mouth over and over again. You ok with that?" Waverly's voice was raspy, her arousal hanging onto every word as it crossed her lips. She gave the taller girl's ear a slight tug.

"I am 110% ok with that." Nicole's swollen lips curled into a dimpled smile that sent Waverly over the edge. Waverly gazed down at the beautiful woman underneath her. Captivated, she stared and shook her head as kneeled back down on the hardwood floor. 

"God, you're beautiful. I can't wait to see you completely undone." Waverly ghosted her fingers over Nicole's underwear again, noticing the growth of moisture between her legs. She couldn't wait to lap it up and see what Nicole tasted like. "All this...is it for me?" Waverly asked as her fingers became more firm over Nicole's covered sex. 

Nicole writhed forward, bucking her hips. "It's all for you. Because of you. God, Waves I NEED you. Right now." 

Waverly didn't know if it was the nickname Nicole uttered or her confession of need and want, maybe a combination of the two, but she couldn't wait any longer. She slid her thumbs in the waistband of Nicole's panties and caught the front of the fabric between her teeth. She pulled the cloth down slowly, allowing her nose to graze a patch of neatly trimmed red hair, letting out a barely audible moan of satisfaction as she uncovered Nicole's soaked, quivering center. With Nicole fully naked in front of her, Waverly can't remember ever seeing anything more beautiful than this. She needed to commit this to memory.

Waverly placed both of Nicole's legs over her shoulders and without hesitation licked a straight line from Nicole's throbbing center up to her clitoris. With the motion, Nicole grasped to the back of Waverly's head, bunching sandy hair between her fingers.

Nicole tasted like the perfect mixture of salty and sweet. Waverly relished in the warm arousal between the other woman's legs as her tongue worked her magic. She tasted so fucking good. Waverly withdrew her tongue and placed a soft, sweet kiss right below Nicole's navel. Meeting each other's gaze, Nicole brushed some fallen brunette hairs out of the smaller woman's face so she could get a better look. Waverly gave a smirk, Nicole's juices still glistening on her mouth. She set herself back between the other woman's legs, sucking and leaving deliciously pained bites along her inner thigh. Waverly wanted to make sure the other woman wouldn't forget her. Working her way back up, Waverly took the throbbing clitoris into her mouth, lightly sucking and swirling it around her tongue. She lifted her right hand and inserted two fingers into Nicole's soaking wet sex. 

Nicole couldn't stifle her moans. Waverly was touching all the right spots at the right time. She has never felt more satisfied than now as her walls clenched around Waverly's pumping fingers. The redhead slowly started to grind down on the digits, matching Waverly's rhythm.   
"Fuck. Right there...yeah right there baby. That feels so fucking wonderful." 

Waverly release the clitoris from her mouth with a pop. Her mouth worked back up Nicole's body before enclosing over her pebbled left nipple. On the next pump, Waverly withdrew her fingers only to add a third and pumped back in as Nicole rocked her hips toward the deliciously satisfying friction. Waverly's thumb managed to slip up to stimulate her clit while she continued to thrust her fingers at a steady pace. With a few more moans and sharp breaths, Nicole tried to string a sentence together.

"I'm gonna cum. Wav- ugh, fuck. It's happening, babe." 

Waverly wasted no time releasing the nipple from her mouth as she made her way back down to lap up Nicole's juices as they trickled out of her body. Her fingers curled inside Nicole causing the redhead to unleash a low, guttural moan. Her grasp on Waverly loosens as she rides her orgasm out with Waverly's digits still inside of her. Waverly allows Nicole to come down from her high before releasing her fingers. She brought the fingers up to her mouth, licking each one individually, keeping her eyes on Nicole's the whole time.

"You will be the death of me, Waverly Earp." Nicole said as she shook her head and pulled the shorter woman on top of her, sprawling across the couch. She closed her mouth over Waverly's, sighing as she tasted herself mingled with the taste of Waverly. 

"Tacos are tasty?" Waverly asked, her lips still pressed against Nicole's. 

"Yeah babe. Tacos are tasty." Nicole released girlfriend's lips as they both uttered their safe phrase. "Why do all your role playing scenarios sound like bad pornos from the 80s?" Nicole teased her girlfriend as she tickled her sides.

Waverly giggled as Nicole knew exactly where she was ticklish. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Officer Haught. Need I remind you of a few months ago when you needed a plumber? You didn't mind me fixing your pipes then." She let out a playful wink as she drew the redhead in for a series of short kisses. "So, did you really bring me a pizza with mushrooms or were you lying to me?" Waverly asked, adding a playful poke to Nichole's chest.

"Of course I asked for mushrooms on one of the pizzas. I stand by what I said earlier. It's disgusting. But, I guess I can look past your only flaw. Anything to make my baby happy." Nicole swept a loose brunette hair behind Waverly's ear. 

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, baby." Waverly snuggled into her lover's bare chest once more before sitting up. "Well, we should eat before the pizza gets too cold. And I'm totally getting you back for that 'Welcome Earp' comment earlier." She gave her girlfriend a playful slap on the arm as she got off of Nicole and made her way towards the kitchen with pizza boxes in hand. She saw that Nicole was reaching for her underwear and t-shirt.

"Wait, Nicole. Don't cover up just yet, I don't think that payment included your tip." Waverly winked as she slipped back into character. Nicole shook her head until her girlfriend was gone from sight in the kitchen. She thought about the ring sitting in her gun safe. Nicole exhales, "Soon." and staggers to the kitchen.


	2. You Have The Right To Remain Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's out on patrol and pulls over a smoke-show redhead.  
> __________

Waverly sat in her squad car, hidden behind the “Welcome to Purgatory” sign. She held a radar gun, begrudgingly waiting for her shift to end when a white Subaru Forester zoomed by at 80 miles per hour. Flipping on her lights and siren, she quickly took off after the SUV. The driver pulled over onto a side street before pulling off onto a long, desolate driveway. 

With a flick of the wrist, the officer closed the driver’s side door before sauntering up to the vehicle. Her hands were on her utility belt as the form fitting khakis hugged her curves. She rapped at the window with her the knuckles of her right hand while she tipped her white Stetson with her left. As the window rolled down, she was taken aback by the beautiful redheaded woman sitting inside. Taking in the low-cut top and tight skinny jeans, Waverly cleared her throat as it ultimately ran dry.   
With a closemouthed smile, she finally spoke. “License and registration. Do you know how fast you were going back there?” 

The woman reached in her glove box and presented the proper documents to the officer.   
“I am so sorry, Officer. My wife called me while I was at the grocery store and told me to come home. That it was some sort of emergency.” The redhead spoke with urgency as she worried her bottom lip, hooking her finger to the grocery sacks in the back of the SUV. “This is my driveway. Is there anyway I can go check and see what is wrong? Or at least put my groceries away, I wouldn’t want the ice cream to melt in this heat.” A bead of sweat trailed its way from the redhead’s neck and rolled right in between her breasts. 

Waverly salivated as she took in the woman in the sight, quickly shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts. 

“This will just take a minute, Mrs.-” she glanced down at the ID, “Haught.” She winked at the woman before walking back to her police cruiser which still had its lights swirling. “Of course her last name is ‘HOT’.” The brunette mumbled to herself as she straightened up her button up before sitting down in the front seat of her cruiser.  
Within a few minutes, the brunette walked the short path back to the Subaru and noticed a few more buttons undone on Nicole Haught’s already low-cut shirt. The woman was fanning herself with a magazine, undoubtedly an impulse buy while she was at the grocery store.

“I need you to step out of the vehicle Mrs. Haught.” The officer asserted.

“On what grounds, Officer?” Nicole responded, trying her best to not sound too worried.

“You have some unpaid parking and speeding tickets dating back two years. I need to take you downtown.” Waverly responded as the redhead unlatched the door. Following orders as she stepped out of the vehicle. “Please put your hands against the car and spread your legs, ma’am.” 

Nicole did as she was told and she soon felt nimble fingers trailing down her sides, eventually working their way down her legs. Once the body search was over, Waverly removed the handcuffs from her utility belt and fastened them upon the taller woman’s wrists.

“Are the handcuffs necessary, Officer?” Nicole questioned.

“Standard operating procedure, Mrs. Haught. Now, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” The brunette started reading the redhead the Miranda Rights before she was interrupted by Nicole.

“Please, Officer. I can’t go to jail; my wife will kill me. Isn’t there some way we could work this out?” Nicole bit her bottom lip and tried her best seductive gaze on the shorter woman.

“Are you trying to bribe me, or seduce me ma’am?” the officer asked, sincerely confused.

“Why not both?” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear. The hot breath on her earlobe stirred something in Waverly, causing arousal to pool at her center.

“And what would your wife think of that? You are incorrigible, Mrs. Haught.” Waverly answered in a stern voice.

“Maybe so, but we do experiment quite often. And when I see something I like, I don’t wanna wait. And I sure as hell like you Officer, and how your ass looks in those khakis. Are you sure there isn’t a way you could get me off?” Nicole leaned in closer to the brunette, brazenly whispering in her ear once more before capturing the lobe between her teeth and tugging down.

The Officer’s resolve completely crumbled in that moment. She glanced around; there wasn’t another soul out here for miles. She took in the woman in front of her, a bombshell if she had ever seen one. Waverly opened the backseat with a huff and pulled Nicole down by the neck, capturing her lips in a filthy kiss. She pulled away, running her tongue against the redhead’s lips.

“Oh, there are plenty ways I could get you off. May I?” Waverly fumbled with the button of Nicole’s pants. The redhead nodded her consent before letting out a throaty “yes”. 

The jeans might as well have been painted on because Waverly was sure having some difficulty getting them off. She peeled them down to the redhead’s knees before cupping the woman’s fabric-covered sex, wet with a combination of perspiration and arousal. Nicole moaned at the touch, as she leaned against the backseat of her car. With her hands still handcuffed behind her back, her dull fingernails clawed at the fabric of the backseat as the Officer’s mouth littered the column of her neck with bites and open-mouthed kisses. After a moment, Waverly brought her hand to her Stetson, removing it and placing it on Nicole’s head. She lifted Nicole’s ass onto the backseat, simultaneously angling the taller woman’s hips. Waverly’s index and middle fingers danced along the thin fabric separating them from Nicole’s heat. With an affirming nod, Waverly plunged the two fingers under the cotton and into Nicole’s slick center.

“Giddy up, cowgirl.” Waverly rasped as she counteracted Nicole’s canting hips with curling fingers. 

“Fuck! Officer, that’s it. Don’t stop!” Nicole encouraged as her eyes slammed shut. 

Waverly ran her free hand up to the redhead’s face stroking her cheek as her other thumb circled an engorged clit. The Officer had never seen a more beautiful sight than this stranger coming undone around her fingers. She thrusted again at a quicker pace, unable to take things slow. In response, Nicole’s breathing hitched as her eyes remained closed.

“Hey. Look at me.” Waverly demanded. Nicole’s eyes were still shut as Waverly brought her lips up to capture the swollen pair below her. “Look at me, Mrs. Haught.” She repeated herself with a more authoritative tone.

Nicole’s eyes cracked open, pupils blown from her state of arousal. Moans kept escaping her mouth as Waverly continued her ministrations, bringing Nicole to the cusp of her orgasm. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby. Next time I’ll have to use my cock to stretch out your tight pussy. What would your wife think if she saw you getting fucked by me right now? If she saw how wet you are for me? Now, I want you to be a good girl and come loud for me, so she can hear from the house. So she can hear how much of a dirty slut you are.” Waverly continued pumping her finger at a quick speed before inserting a third digit, deliciously stretching Nicole out. 

With the added finger, Nicole was tumbling over the edge, guttural moans escaping her throat. Arousal coated Waverly’s fingers and undoubtedly ruined Nicole’s underwear. Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole’s lips, biting her bottom one as they exchanged heated breath. With a groan of disapproval from Nicole, Waverly slipped her fingers out of Nicole’s entrance. She brought the coated fingers up to Nicole’s mouth and the redhead took the opportunity to slowly lick the other woman’s fingers clean. 

“That’s it, baby. Clean me off. Do you like the way you taste?” Waverly smirked as Nicole nodded. She tangled her tongue with Nicole’s, tasting the redhead’s arousal on her. “Hmmm…sweet like candy.”

Once Nicole finally caught her breath, she mumbled against Waverly’s lips. “Tacos are tasty.”

“Tacos are tasty.” Waverly confirmed as she reached into her utility belt and fished around for the keys to the handcuffs. 

Finally, when Nicole’s hands were free, she pulled the smaller woman on top of her and played with the buttons of the police uniform. 

“Hmm…I’m glad we kept this uniform after all. But baby, this doesn’t really constitute as an emergency, I was in such a rush to get back here I forgot your pickles at the grocery store.”

“Sure, it was an emergency. I was horny for my wife and she left to go get groceries. I saw your old uniform in the closet this morning and your cruiser keys were hanging up by the door. Really, it just fell into place…how have we not thought about this scenario before?” Waverly thrummed her fingers on Nicole’s exposed collarbone. “Sorry about some of the things I said towards the end there. I was trying my best to act like a corruptible officer.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby. I mean, if I am a slut for anything, it’s definitely for you.” Nicole winked.

Waverly giggled in response before peppering Nicole’s face with kisses. “For the record, your wife is VERY proud of the way you got out of that ticket.”

“Oh, was she now?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows as her hand trailed down to cup Waverly’s heat, only to find a bulge. “Well, Officer…it seems like you’re very excited to see me.”

Waverly bit her bottom lip, slipping back into character. “Very excited, Mrs. Haught. Now I’m pretty sure I promised to fuck you with my cock the next time we did this. What would you say to round two?”

“I’d say hell yes. But first, I really do need to get these groceries inside. I’m pretty sure the Rocky Road ice cream has melted.” 

“Fudgenuggets! Not my Rocky Road!” Waverly broke character.

“How about we take this inside, and you can fuck me anywhere you want.” Nicole drew Waverly back in, fingering the lapel of her shirt. “I want your cock buried deep inside me. I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand. Are you up to the task, Officer Earp-Haught?”

“That’s a Texas-sized 10-4 Mrs. Haught.” Waverly winked as she pecked Nicole’s lips, before lifting herself off so she could drive the cruiser up to the house. Waverly didn’t know much about what would transpire that evening but she did know that the Haughts were in for one hell of a night.


End file.
